What are we now, Kevin?
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN .Sequel to "No Real Reason". So what are they? Ben want's to know, and hopes Kevin tells him now that they snuck out...


**Summary: **Sequel to "No Real Reason". So what are they? Ben want's to know, and hopes Kevin tells him now that they snuck out...

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this...

**Warnings:** FLUFF and Shounen-ai, or (boy x boy cuteness)will be your only warnings. **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE** (my A/N contains spoilers to Alien Force Season 2 first chapter) **Thank you. **: )

* * *

**What are we now, Kevin?  
**

* * *

Zipping up his green jacket, Ben opened extra cautious the window on his room, not wanting his parents to hear him and come up asking what was going on. Not like he would tell them. Gripping the sloths of wood on the outside of the house, Ben climbed more than half the way down, dropping himself on the ground just a few feet away, and landing crouching down on the soft, humid grass. The cold autumn air was blowing his hair from side to side annoyingly, while he kept putting it back where it was.

_Stupid hair, I need a damn haircut…_ The teen mentally cursed.

Ignoring his hair once and for all, Ben crawled a few feet towards the window that looked into his living room, and noticed that his parents weren't anywhere near the first floor of the house. Grinning like an idiot, he stood up and looked over at the street where Kevin had his car parked in front of the neighbor's house. Sighing in relief, Ben started walking towards the car, knowing Kevin was sitting inside, waiting for him.

Opening the door of the green car, Ben looked inside and smiled sweetly at Kevin, who had his face frowned as usual. "What took you so long?" The eldest teen asked, looking back at Ben, but now a smile gracing his features.

Ben took seat next to Kevin, and smiled once again, but chuckling this time. "My parents wouldn't go to bed; they were watching an action movie. I've told you how much they love those kinds of movies." Ben answered Kevin, grabbing his seat belt and buckling it, making sure he was safe inside the car before going off. "So, where are we going tonight?" The shorter brunette asked, looking at Kevin.

Shrugging indifferently, Kevin turned to look at those green eyes he adored so much, and smiled wolfishly at Ben, who shifted his eyes sideways and blushed deeply. It's been three weeks and a half since the sentimental night at his house, and ever since then, they'd been… sneaking out at night to spend some time together, and from Kevin's side, molest him in the middle of nowhere. Not that he's complaining, of course. But he hated how Kevin always had his way o him and made him do things he'd never do… like sneaking out. At night. In school days.

Yeah…

Starting the car, Kevin buckled his seat belt and started driving out of the street, out of the neighborhood, and into the busy city during the night. Neither of them talking, just enjoying each other's presence while they got to wherever Kevin was driving. This was giving the shorter brunette time to contemplate what they are doing.

There were times Ben would lay in bed and think, once back from their night adventures, and he would feel guilty for what they were doing. He kept thinking it wasn't fair for Gwen, knowing she still loved Kevin, and that she wanted to get back together with him. But he couldn't stand seeing the taller brunette so depressed, and so not his usual annoying self.

And sometimes, while dismissing the thoughts of his cousin's feelings, he would get worried. Worried about what he would do if Kevin changes his mind and goes back to Gwen. About what would be of his broken heart if that ever happen. Will he be able to talk to Kevin as if there was never something between the two? Is their friendship going to be the same, or will it break just like his heart? There were so many questions plaguing the young man's mind that it frustrated him just so much, sometimes. He doesn't know, and he doesn't understand, and it made his head spin and spin in circles for the latter reason.

"What are you thinking?" Kevin asked, grabbing the shorter brunette's hand and rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Ben came out of his inner debate, noticing they stopped, and smiled softly at Kevin, who did the same and lifted the hand that held the other, to caress the tanned, pink dusted cheek. "Ben, I—"

"Kevin, wait." Ben interrupted his friend, fearing what he was seeing in those dark pools Kevin possessed. "I—I don't know. I'm not sure this is right…" He blurted out shakily, looking down at his hands on his lap, shaky fists gripping his pants tightly. _Will he get mad?_

Kevin turned his head to look outside the window, not saying anything. At this, Ben did the same, but on his own window, noticing they were parked on the outskirts of the city, looking down at the lights and movement of the traffic. It was quite breathtaking if he hadn't seen much better things while flying as an alien, but it was still very beautiful. "What are you worried about?" He heard the tall brunette ask, making him look back at Kevin, who was also looking at him from his seat, face serious as ever.

Taking all the courage he could, Ben puffed his chest up and fixed his green eyes on Kevin's brown ones, staring straight into them. "Look, Kevin. I don't want to do this because when you go back to Gwen, I'd be…" Starting the sentence good, Ben's voice jumped to going lower, and lower on every word, almost whispering the last part.

Kevin opened his eyes in surprise at what he was hearing, fear clearly reflected in his dark irises. Unbuckling Ben out of his seat, Kevin pulled him out of his seat and crushed him to his chest, squeezing the poor teen in his arms. "I would never do that to you Ben Tennyson, don't you know?" He whispered, just like back at his house, making the younger teen shiver against his hard body.

"You—you have shown me so many things Gwen never could. It'd be stupid of me to let you go just like that, I would never. I almost tried to kill you once, but I changed. You know, you've said so yourself." Kevin stated slowly, voice loud and clear so Ben could hear and understand every word he said.

Burying his face on the elder's chest, Ben started to move his arms around Kevin, hugging him back with as much strength as him. "You promise?" He asked, knowing full time Kevin would never joke about something like this. One thing he for sure noticed about the tall brunette is that he appreciated the close people by his side, which he could count with the fingers on his hands.

"I promise." Kevin said, just as loud and clear. "Now, come 'ere and kiss me like the first time." The taller brunette said, helping Ben lift himself from the uncomfortable position, and raise himself to his own height, noses bumping into each other.

Ben blushed to a deep pink, looking straight into Kevin's eyes and pushed his face into the eldest mouth, eyes closing and lips touching sensually as Kevin gasped from the sensation and just like Ben, close his eyes. Ben twisted his head slightly, deepening the kiss just a tiny bit. He wouldn't want an _excited _Kevin driving him back to his house.

Opening his mouth a centimeter, Kevin did the same and his thong came out, wetting Ben's upper lip for a second, but making the younger brunette sigh in irritation. If he wanted him to kiss him, then he would put up with his way of kissing. Lifting his hands to rest on Kevin's cheeks, Ben started caressing the pale face, while his lips kept moving against Kevin's, sometimes nibbling the eldest's lower lip to add sexiness into what he was doing. The tall brunette moved his tongue back in his mouth, deciding Ben's sweet kiss was just perfect.

Kevin's hands started traveling down Ben's back, until they rested on his lower back, caressing the exposed skin Ben was giving him from the position he was currently in. Moaning as softly as a droplet of water fall on the floor, Ben stretched himself, creating friction on their chests and legs. Kevin growled just as softly, and pushed Ben's lower back towards him, rubbing their crotches together, making Ben squeak in surprise and end the kiss they were sharing.

His green eyes stared at the dazed, brown ones in front of him, making him blush deeply than how he was right now, after the kiss. Kevin had never done that before when they kissed, not that they have been doing such thing since long, but it felt bizarre and electrifying at the same time, and it scared him for a second. _What the hell…_

Moving back to the passenger's seat, Ben cleared his throat loudly and sighed in composure.

A few awkward minutes passed between the two, making Kevin feel uncomfortable, and out of place. Did it scare Ben? Did it make him feel as uncomfortable as himself? He didn't know, but what he did know is that it was a natural movement, to push the boy down towards his… lower half, creating friction and satisfying the feeling of a knot on his insides, screaming at him to get untied…

He looked back at Ben, and waited for the other teen to also look at him without having to ask. Once that happened, Kevin smiled apologetically, erasing some of the uneasiness that was created. _For a second I thought he would get out and walk home alone…_

Getting an idea, Kevin opened his door and motioned for Ben to follow him, which the teen did, wondering what the older teen was thinking about. Once standing next to each other, Kevin grabbed Ben's hand and pulled on it, making Ben walk around the car with him, until they were standing in front of its rear. Letting go of Ben's hand, the tall brunette wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's torso, confusing Ben for a second, and lifted him off the ground. Pushing a little so his bottom was seated on the cold car, Kevin didn't go of him and grinned looking up.

"You know, I'm capable of getting up here on my own, without you having to _help_." Ben said amused by Kevin's attitude.

"Aw, I know you are such a big boy, Tennyson. I do it because I like lifting you up, I mean, for an almost seventeen year old soccer player, you are quite light." Kevin replied, moving down his grip to Ben's waist.

"Or maybe you're too strong…" The short brunette answered back, frowning enviously at Kevin.

He hated how Kevin made him feel as if he wasn't competent of doing things on his own. But even so, he wouldn't ask for it to change. This side of Kevin, the caring, concerning, romantic side made his gut twist and turn into mush every time the older teen did anything. He still found it hard to believe that such angry, unloved person could show this much love towards him.

He knows as a fact, Kevin grew up alone, and trying to survive on his own. Stealing, lying, and sometimes… killing, where his ways of living. And after he got himself out of the Null Void, the tall brunette started a business of selling weird pieces of alien equipment and arms from who knows where, around the universe traveling everywhere. Leaning down carefully, the shorter teen bumped lightly his forehead to Kevin's, smiling boyishly at him and caressing his cheek with one of his hands.

"What is it like to travel all over the universe?" Ben asked, opening his green eyes wide, and staring straight into Kevin's dark brown ones.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and smirked, letting go of Ben's hips and turning around to look out the city's view. "I wasn't exactly touring around, you know? But I guess it was nice, sometimes even strange."

"How so?" Ben asked him again, leaning back on his arms and swinging his legs childishly. Kevin looked up at the dark sky sprinkled with stars, and frowned remembering past experiences.

"Well, it may sound funny that there are species of aliens out there that don't eat. But it's not as much fun when you have to live there for a few days." Kevin stated, making Ben smile amusedly. Kevin frowned playfully at the hero when he heard mocking from the shorter teen, and turned around to wrap his arms around his waist once again.

"It's not funny Tennyson. I had to leave early because of that, but I could've sold many more things if I had stayed for a few more days there." Kevin rambled looking down at Ben's stomach, thinking deeply of the 'what could've been'.

"Is it good business? Selling all that stuff, I mean." Ben asked once more, straightening himself and leaning over, wrapping his arms around Kevin's shoulders, but not hugging quite yet. He placed his chin on top of the tall brunette's head, and breathed in Kevin's shampoo aroma. Something that he also found hard to believe is that Kevin, _the_ Kevin Levin, bathed daily.

"Well, where do you think I live right now? The streets?" Kevin asked Ben mockingly, smiling wickedly, knowing he did used to, but when he was just a kid. "Besides, that's how I got this babe right here." Stated the tall teen, patting his precious green car carefully, indicating the hero which _babe_ he was talking about.

"At least that answers how you are able to pay the rent monthly without being late, or stealing." Ben chuckled out loudly, making Kevin frown playfully at him a second time, but this time he started tickling like mad Ben's sides.

Laughing and kicking like a maniac, Ben squirmed out of the attack Kevin's hands were giving him; he pushed him away and moved all the way to the back of the car's rear, his back touching the awfully cold window. Smiling, like he's been doing much of these days lately, Ben patted the space next to him, indicating Kevin to sit on his side, to which the older teen complied, hoping up on the car's rear and sitting next to the younger teen. Leaning on his back completely over the glass, Kevin pulled Ben's jacket and wrapped the hero with his arm, letting him rest his head in the crook between his arm and chest. Ben found a comfortable position, and rested both his hands on his own stomach, listening to the soft, lulling sound of Kevin's heart.

Frowning for what seemed like the thousandth time, Ben started thinking about what Kevin and he had now. Where they in a relationship, or was this some kind of relief Kevin is having? Closing his green eyes in frustration, Ben shook his head hastily, trying to get rid of such thoughts. He was in so much peace right now, thinking about all of that will only ruin their moment. Or at least his, since he has no idea what's going through Kevin's mind. Unless…

"Kevin?" Spoke Ben, getting the older teen's full attention. "What are we now?"He asked, turning a little bit until he was able to look up at Kevin's face, which was still facing the sky.

The arm around Ben twitched for a second, and Kevin closed his eyes, thinking deeply of what to say. He didn't know himself; after all, this happened very suddenly. He wanted to talk to the short teen one night, and then three hours later they were hugging tightly, sitting on Ben's couch. His mind had been in a haze that day, remembering the conversation Gwen and he had two months before that night, thought he would never regret having the conversation with Ben.

Kevin knows for sure the feelings he has towards Ben; he's had them ever since they first met. That day was the happiest day in his childhood, and he would never forget how friendly Ben was towards him, and how willingly he wanted to be his friend. After the Null Void scene, and after he met them once again, Kevin started developing romantic feelings towards Gwen, which was one of the reasons he decided to join them in their plumber job. The second happiest day of Kevin's life had been when Gwen accepted going steady with him, letting the tall brunette feel like the most important person in the world. The girl you worshiped for a while, rejecting you for being too immature said yes to be in a romantic relationship…

And then, seven months later she had to say the wrong thing, at the wrong time, to the wrong person.

That moment, that second, it made him see just much the girl liked him. He had been the most loving, most appreciative boyfriend in the world. He, Kevin Ethan Levin had been the most adoring, most romantic, most idealistic—okay, not idealistic, but all the other things, he was. And now, Ben wants to know what they were. He has thought about it many times, counting the facts that they kiss, grope (this coming only from Kevin, of course) and sneak out at nights. And he did feel strongly about Ben but…

Ben reminded him so much of Gwen, it was so overwhelming.

"Kevin?" Ben called, getting the tall brunette out of his thoughts. "Didn't think of it, did ya'?"

"No, it's not that." Kevin replied, lifting his head a few centimeters and look down at Ben, who was currently contemplating some three to the side, trying to look indifferent towards him. "It's just that I don't know. I never came up with an answer all the times I thought about this."

Ben's eyes lost focus, glazing over for a second, but letting Kevin know he was upset with the answer he got.

_And you just did the same thing Gwen did to you_, the tall brunette retorted himself mentally, grimacing at what was to come.

Sitting up, straightening himself out of Kevin's hold, Ben looked down at him sporting a smile on his adorable face. "You know what, screw it. We don't need to be anything to do what we want, right?" Ben said happily, still smiling at Kevin who looked confused and, angry?

"What are you trying to say, Tennyson!" The tall brunette shouted at the short teen, which lifted his hands in mid air as in defending himself, sweating for a second because of Kevin's reaction. He can be very reactive and aggressive.

"What I mean is, if you don't feel comfortable enough for us to be something more than friends, then we don't have to be more than friends. It's okay as long as you keep… your promise…" The last thing Ben said it whispering, lowering his eyes to his feet, which he was moving from side to side while talking.

Smiling at Ben's words, Kevin blushed for a second and lifted his hand to touch Ben's cheek, getting his attention, big green eyes looking at him sparkling with anticipation, excitement, and surprise. Closing his eyes, Kevin inched closer to Ben's face until their lips met, feeling the short brunette's breathing from his nose as he twisted his head to the side for a better contact. Opening his mouth, the tall teen sucked softly on Ben's lips, and said boy pushed him back, parting their mouths in a swift movement.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Ben asked angrily at Kevin, who shrugged and smiled wolfishly.

"It's called a _real_ kiss, not the little pecks you give me, Ben." Kevin replied, crossing his arms on his chest, lying back down on the glass, offended by his friend's attitude. How was he supposed to really make this enjoyable? He liked the way Ben kissed, but he wanted more than that.

Leaning over Kevin, the short teen frowned playfully, regretting pushing the tall brunette away, and smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, but don't do anything freaky, get it? You might obligate me to go alien on you." And with that said, he leaned down even more until he and Kevin were touching lips once again, but this time Kevin was surprised at Ben's acceptance of a kiss from him. So far Ben was the only one that kissed, but only because Kevin asked him to do so.

Lifting one of his hands, Kevin placed it on the short brunette's neck, and pushed him down a tiny bit, pressing their lips together a lot more, and he opened his mouth again, but this time, Ben did the same. Not knowing what to do next, Ben just left it open like that, and waited for Kevin to do whatever had to be done that moment.

Kevin moved his tongue out and moved it inside the short teen's mouth, until he met his tongue, which twitched back from the touch, but then did the same to the other's, and Kevin smiled at this. Pouting his lips, Kevin started kissing Ben like no one has ever kissed him before, in a painful and slow tempo. The short teen sighed into the kiss, and started feeling his head float in air, his mind going hazy, and his vision blurring for an eternity. How was Kevin capable of turning him into a pile of mush? Ben didn't know, but he sure understood all the butterflies in his stomach, and so he started imitating what his friend was doing in his mouth and to his tongue.

Lifting himself off the glass still kissing Ben, Kevin moved his free arm around Ben's side, and to his back, pressing on it and pushing the younger boy onto him, separating their lips for a second, but getting them back together when Ben got into a more comfortable position for the kiss. Rubbing his neck with his hand, Kevin moved the other hand to the hip, and then up to the arm, until he got to Ben's hand, and grabbed it into his, squeezing it reassuringly.

Separating from the kiss, both boys caught their breath, but Kevin didn't let go of the hand he was holding, now placed on the car, next to both of them. Bumping their foreheads together, both boys smiled at each other and opened their eyes.

"I really like you Kevin. I don't want you to—" The short brunette didn't get to finish because a pair of red lips stopped him from doing it.

Pecking Ben sweetly on the lips, his arms went around the boys back, and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go for a while.

"I already promised you, Ben, please believe in me the way you did all those years back when we were kids." Ben smiled into Kevin's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from the body snuggling him away from reality. Away from all the questions in his mind and all the confusion he was feeling at the moment.

Even if it was not official, he had Kevin's word, and that was all he needed.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

It's almost twice as long as the other one! YAY!  
So... I was pretty pissed at the first episode on Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2. WTF MAN! Stupid Gwen and stupid Kevin! And stupid Ben! -breaths- Okay, so I totally cursed the scene where Kevin and Gwen were about to kiss... it totally kicked me out of all the inspiration I was in for all this Bevin one-shots! -tears- but I'm back at it lol! Cuz I remembered that in my slightly AU, he and Gwen broke up lol. Anyways, IT'S 3:30 AM and if there are any mistakes, DON'T HESITATE ON LETTING ME KNOW! I'll be more than **happy** to correct them. : )

Anyways, write more **BEVIN**! Because we all know Ken and Devlin are SO **not** gonna happen! :D Happy October and off I go! TAh TAh!


End file.
